For Better or for Worse
by triceybabe
Summary: Challege Fic: Snape courts Harry because he wants to.


Title: For Better or for Worse (wip)

Author: Triceybabe

Rating:PG (for now)

Warnings: slightly OOC

Pairing: Severus Snape/Harry Potter

Disclaimer: Wish I did, but I don't sigh A wonderful British lady by the name JK Rowling have that luck!

Feedback: One

Snape flung a pillow at his annoying muggle contraption known as the alarm clock. Every morning he cursed at the cursed thing, hoping that it would roll over and die but to no avail. The thing continuously rose in volume until Snape, finally got up turned the blasted thing off.

He also cursed the day he allowed Arthor Weasely to do something nice for him.

Stalking to his bathroom, he scowled at his reflection.

"You're looking as sexy as usual," his reflection grinned at him.

"Eat shit," he swore stepping into his enchanted shower that turned on the moment he stepped in. "...And those brats are always wondering why I have such a sour disposition," he said out loud.

Ten minutes later, he stepped out, dripping wet. He grabbed the towel draped over the pole. Walking back to his mirror, he toweled his hair dry.

He groaned painfullly, as he combed his hair, getting the kinks and tangles out.

"Is it as painful as it looks, sexy?" his reflection asked.

"Shut up," he growled.

"We really have to work on your social skills, sexy..." his reflection sighed, dejectively.

"I curse the day, Albus gave me you," Snape said finally getting the comb to comb straight through.

"You seem to do a lot of that," his reflection quipped.

After throwing the comb at the mirror, Snape quickly left the bathroom.

Severus threw on a pair of black trousers followed by a white blouse,and lastly, putting on his robe. He grabbed his hair tie and left his quatars.

Stalking through the halls with him most menacing scowl, he set a brisk pace. He threw the Great Hall door's open and glared at any students that dared to look at him.

He took the seat next to Minerva and quickly filled his plate.

"You're looking chipper this morning, Severus," Minerva commented.

"Do you have a death wish, Minerva," Snape growled at her.

And that was how it was every morning. He'd wake cursing, harrassed by his mirror, and teased by Minerva.

Snape glared at the student body. He thoroughly enjoyed terriorizing the students. Loved the look terror that crossed their faces. It was almost worth it to be woken up by that blasted contraption.

He swept his eyes around the room. Landing on the Gryffindor table, an eyebrow went up.

Harry sat between his two best friends. Ron and Hermione were talking to eachother over the quiet Gryffindor, not really paying attention to him.

Snape saw Harry pick up a piece of sausage, snuck it into a small bag under his robe. He did the same thing with the bacon and toast. Reaching it his school bag, he pulled out a water bottle and filled it with milk.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Hermione asked finally noticing when he brought out the bottle.

"Just filling it... so that I can have between classes," Harry answered calmly.

"But wouldn't it be warm by then?" Ron asked.

"Its charmed," he replied.

"Oh, well we better get going. Want to catch some more study time before the exam," Hermione said pushing herself from the table.

The boys followed close behind her as they exited the Hall.

Snape followed them out with his eyes.

"What is that brat up to now?" he murmured to himself.

"What are you on about, Severus Snape?" Minerva asked

"I know my name, you old tom cat. And its none of your business."

"Yes, Severus, dear," she said rolling her eyes while still managing to look prim.

"Do you think Potter's been too quiet? I don't trust that, its too suspicious," Snape commented stabbing at his eggs.

Minerva bit back a smile. 'When is it never Potter?' she asked herself. "Only you would find it suspicious that a student isn't causing you any trouble. You're such a Slytherin," she teased standing up.

"My apologies, Professor Snape, but I must depart from you and prepare for today's lesson," she said going into teacher mode.

"Yes, yes," he said dismissively, also standing up. "I must be on my way as well. Good day, Professor McGonagall," he said bowing his head respectfully to her.

"Have a nice day, Severus. Try not to scare the students too badly today."

Snape growled and stalked off in a floury of robe.

Minerva chuckled as she said good bye to Albus.

"Sometimes that boy is too much," Albus commented walking along side her.

"He's hardly a boy, Albus," she replied amused.

They stopped in front of her classroom.

Turning to her, "Yes, you are right about that. I just wish... nevermind... I promised to stay out of it and I will. No interfering on my part."

She smile gently. "But we can still hope for the best, love. He's a smart lad, he'll come to his senses soon enough."

"Who's calling him a boy now?" he teased. "I know he will, I'm just impatient."

"Good day, Albus," she bade him.

Part Two

"I have never seen such a poor display of idiocy in all my days," Snape said deadly quiet. "Mr. Goyle, please tell me why you thought it would be a good idea to throw Deadly Nightshade in Potter's potion?"

They were in his office. Snape had just spent thirty minutes cleaning his classroom after a major explosion. An explosion that put three Gryffindor students in the infirmary.

The boy in question had a defiant expression on his face and wasn't answering.

Snape narrowed his eyes angrily. "Just what the hell did you'd think you would accomplish by injuring the illusive Potter?"

"I wasn't trying to hurt him... I was trying to kill him!" Goyle shouted.

"Why?" Severus asked.

"He killed my father!"

Snape blinked, surprised. "Who told you that?"

"Mr. Malfoy told me a couple of day's ago when he came by for parents night."

He was quiet as he tried to think of what to say. "And it never occured to you that Potter was there that night with the Weasely's? Do you honestly think that Molly Weasely would let that boy out of her sight? There was no way that Potter could have snuck off school grounds and kill your father, you dimwit! You never thought to call home and talk to your mother? Wouldn't your mother have pulled you out of school had something like that happened? Think, idiot boy, think!" he snarled at him.

The boy had been steadily turning red as the professor made his speech.

"And did it never occur to you to come to me to see if it was true? Would I really lie to you about something like that?"

Goyle looked like he was going to burst into tears at any minute. "I'm sorry!" he said finally realizing what an idiot he was. "I didn't think..."

"You're damn right, you didn't think! You're lucky if you don't get expelled! Get out of my sight, I'll deal with you later!"

Goyle ran out the office. He walked straight to the infirmary where Ron, Neville, and Harry were holed up.

The moment Ron saw him, Ron drew back his fist and let it connect with Goyles cheek.

"How dare you come in here after you cause this mess?" Ron said about to let his fist fly again.

Harry reached up and caught his elbow. "Shut it, Ron! I want to hear what Goyle has to say!"

"Well, I don't!" Ron growled.

"Shut up, for one second, Ron!" Harry yelled at him.

Goyle broke down in tears. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I had thought... Well, it doesn't matter what I thought. What I did was wrong and I'm sorry... so very sorry."

Ron still looked like he wanted to punch him. Neville forgave him the moment the words 'I'm sorry' left his mouth and Harry was indecisive.

"What is it, you thought?" Harry asked almost gently.

"I thought that you had killed my father," he whispered.

"What!" Ron yelled.

Harry merely tilted his head. "And how did you come to that conclusion?"

"Mr. Malfoy told me on parents night and I was stupid enough to believe it!" Goyle answered. "Anyway, I just wanted to say that I was sorry and that I made a mistake. I hope that you will forgive me sometime in the future," he said turning to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked him.

"To the dorm to pack. More than likely, i'm going to be expelled, so I'm going to get ready." And then he was gone.

"Good riddance!" Ron yelled.

Harry stood there in his wake, not quite sure what to do. On one hand, he was angry at him for getting him and his friends hurt but on the other hand, he understands a mistake when he see's one. He made his decision.

"I'll be back, Ron," Harry said walking away.

Neville smiled. He knew exactly what Harry was about to do and he couldn't be more proud of him. Now if only Ron would come to his sences.

Part Three

Harry entered the Headmaster's office.

"Ah, Harry! How are you doing?" Albus asked motioning him to sit down.

They weren't the only ones in the office. Professor Snape sat sipping his tea next to him. He greeted the boy civily. "Potter."

"Professor Snape," Harry, too, greeted civily.

"We were just talking about the incident today. I'm glad you came up when you did. We were just debating what should be done about Mr. Goyle," Dumbledore said silently offering him sweets.

Harry shook his head. "And what will be done?"

"Well that's really up to you, my boy. Do you want to press charges?" he asked.

Again, Harry shook his head. "And I don't want him expelled either. It was a mistake, sir."

Beaming brightly at his charge, he gave a sigh of relief. 'He really is growing up.' "I'm glad you feel that way. So glad."

"Yeah, well..." he fidgeted in his seat uncomfortably. "He said he was sorry and it'd be really silly to stay mad otherwise. I better go... got some studying to do!" he said practically running out the office.

Dumbledore chuckled at the embarrassed teen's back. He turned to Snape, who was still staring in the direction the boy had left.

"That's one less thing to worry about. Harry took the words right out of my mouth. Please, do inform Mr. Goyle that he won't won't be needing his luggage afterall," he said to the dazed professor.

"Yes..." Snape said trailing off. Anyone can tell that his mind wasn't on what was being said.

"Severus?" Dumbledore grinned.

"Yes?" he asked turning his face to face him. He was still distracted.

"Mr. Goyle. Please inform him that he has detention with Filch every day this week and that he is not allowed to go on the next Hogsmeade weekend."

"That's it? No more than that?" Snape asked.

"That's all, Severus. I'm sure he's learned his lesson. And any more than that would traumatise him any more than he already is. I don't want him broken, Severus. There's enough broken students here as it is."

Snape nodded. "I suppose you want me to go easy on him?"

"It wouldn't kill you to do so, Severus."

"Noted," he said standing up and smoothing the wrinkles out of his robe. "I'm off."

Part Four

Harry hurried out to the gazebo in the garden. It was lunch time and this was the only time he'd be able to get away for the rest of the day.

He whistled shrilly and watched as a little furball come shooting out at him from behind the rose bush. Harry caught the little puppy in his hands and laughed as it licked the boy all over his face.

"Stop it!" Harry actually squealed laughing. He held the small puppy in front of him, staring at him.

The puppy was what one would call a Heinz 57. He was a mutt through and through.

He found the puppy one night while serving detention. Him and Hagrid were in the forest searching for some potion's ingrediants for Professor Snape when he spotted the puppy. He was surrounded and was about to be attacked by a pack of flesh eating mesquitoes the size of a human hand.

Hagrid had told him to stay where he was while he tended to some business. Hagrid had thought he was being discreet but Harry had already seen the young vampire that was trailing them.

"Ok, Hagrid, I'll be right here when you get back," Harry said humoring him wile biting back a smile.

Hagrid left, which left Harry the chance to explore his surroundings. He had always been fascinated by the forest but hardly got the chance to explore it.

And that was when he spotted the puppy. For such a little puppy, he was certainly making a whole lot of racket. Harry fell in love with him instantly. Harry cast a mild flare charm that startled the mesquitoes away and swooped the puppy into his arms.

"Shh!" Harry said to the still yapping puppy. "You don't want to attract the attention of something bigger, do you?"

The puppy stopped barking as if he understood what Harry was saying. He licked Harry's cheek as if in apology.

"Okay, okay... you're sorry, I know." Harry spoke conversationly to him. "Now behave while I try to figure out what I'm going to do with you.

In the end, he stuck the puppy underneath his robe and smuggled him into the castle. The next day, he began looking for a place to keep the puppy. As he walked through the garden it hit him that he could stay out here. The place is always deserted and very much unappreciated. It was in his favor to keep the puppy out here.

"So Heinz, I bet you're hungry," Harry said sitting on the floor of the gazebo. He pulled out the small bag in his school bag. He then took out a piece of parchment and placed it on the floor in front of him.

The puppy pounced, ripping it slightly.

"No," Harry said smiling. "No, thats your plate!"

Heinz looked up as if he was insane.

Laughing, Harry poured the food he swiped from breakfast that morning onto the paper.

The puppy pounced again, nipping at his fingers with with sharp baby canine teeth.

"Ow, Heinz!" he chuckled. "That hurts, you know!"

Heinz wasn't paying any attention to him, he was too busy eating.

"Fine then, ignore me. What am I, chop liver?" Harry joked.

"Well if the shoe fits..." came a smooth as chocolate voice behind him.

"Bloody Hell!" Harry swore startled.

Snape allowed himself the luxury. "Language, Mr. Potter."

"Sorry, professor," Harry apologized. 'At least he's not taking poi-"

"Five points from Gryffindor."

Harry had the sudden urge to giggle.

"Who is that?" Snape asked pointing to Heinz.

"'That' is Heinz. He's a stray I found wondering around."

An eyebrow went up. "I highly doubt you found him wondering around on school grounds, Mr. Potter. Why not tell the rest of the truth?"

Harry looked up at him, curious. "How did you know I was only telling half of it. Most people would have said I was lying..."

"Most people don't know you," Snape pointed out. "You couldn't tell a lie if your life depended on it. And it very may... Where did you find him?"

"In the forest that night I was serving detention with Hagrid," he answered.

"Yes... and what else...?" Snape prompted.

"He was about to be attacked by the forest's mosquitos. I scared them away and brought Heinz back with me.

"I see. You have a strange ability to pick up strays, Potter," Snape commented.

"Its Harry."

"What?"

"My name," Harry answered, emotion undefinable, shining in his eyes. "Its Harry."

Part Five

Snape bit back a retort that sprang on his tongue.

"Be that as it may, Mr. Potter, it wouldn't be appropriate for me to do so," Severus replied stiffly.

"Oh," Harry said, sounding strangely down. He reached over and picked up the puppy when it was done eating.

Heinz licked his cheek, happily wagging his tail, as Harry rummaged in his school bag. He pulled out the milk bottle and set it on the ground. Grabbing his wand with his free hand, he transfigured the bottle into a bowl with the milk still in it.

He set the excitable puppy back on the ground. Heinz immediately leapt at the bowl, his front two paws landing in the liquid. He began drinking the milk with loud laps of his tongue.

"Potter-" Snape stopped, sighing. "Harry, Heinz is too small to be left out here alone. Why don't you leave him with Hagrid?"

Harry looked at much the same as Heinz looked at him earlier. "Hagrid has Fang, a three headed dog named Fluffy, a dragon that comes to visit him because Hagrid is his mother. And to add to that list, Hagrid visits a vampire three times out of the week. Thank you, but no."

Snape smirked. He knew how odd Hagrid was when it comes to animal species. "Yes, I see your point."

Harry eyes widened as he suddenly had a thought. A slow smile began to form on his face as he took his teacher in.

Snape took an unconscious step back. He suddenly struck with dread as he watched that slow smile develope.

"Professor Snape?" Harry said standing up with Heinz in his arms. He stuck the squirming puppy in Severus's face.

Snape vision was filled with big brown eyes. "No."

"But, Professor! You even said it yourself... he's too small to be left out here by himself. And you agreed that Hagrid's place is not the best place for him.

Heinz's tongue lolled out and licked at Snape's too big nose.

Again, Harry had to bite back a giggle. He knew he would have no chance in persuading him to keep Heinz if he laughed. 'Even Heinz can't resist taking stabs at Snape's nose,' he thought amused. "He likes you, Professor."

Snape growled at the puppy.

Heinz's ears flopped dejectedly. He gave a pitiful whine.

"Please Professor!" Harry begged. "I can't leave him out here!"

"Potter, mark my words, if you breath a word of this to anyone, you will suffer a slow, painfull, death," he growled.

"So, you'll take him?"

"Yes, give me the mongrol."

Harry deposited Heinz in his hands. "Thank you, sir... and his name is Heinz."

"Hmph. Looks like a mutt to me."

Part Six

Snape left Harry standing in the gazebo as he walked off with a happy Heinz. At the entrance of the school, he couldn't help but turn back.

Eye's widening, he took in the spectral image.

Harry stood with his back turned to Snape. He was staring out into the garden, wind blowing softly through his unruly hair.

As if compelled, Harry slowly turned around, the wind suddenly whipping around his body.

It was suddenly hard for Snape to breath. Throat closing, he found himself unable to move... unable to turn around and leave... unable to breath for fear that the moment will be over.

Harry's eyes reflected the sunlight, making it glint like an emerald fire.

"Avada Kedavra eyes..." Snape breathed.

Snape hurriedly averted his. 'What's wrong with me? I need to get away.' He reluctantly turned around and stalk off, leaving Harry staring after him.

He quickly made his way his quatars, panic in his every step. He walked as if the very devil was behind him. It was all he could do not to run.

Muttering the password under his breath, he practically threw himself into his quartars, slamming the door behind him.

He panted as if he just played Quiditch all afternoon.

Snape set Heinz down on the floor and immediately, Heinz set off to explore this new place.

He went into his bedroom and let himself fall onto his bed.

"What was that?" he asked out loud covering his eyes in with the crook of his elbow. As if to ward himself.

He felt his bedclothes move and looked down to see Heinz trying to climb the sheets.

A chuckle excaped from him before he could stop it. He reached down and picked up the puppy with one hand.

Heinz licked Snape's nose playfully, wagging his tail.

"Alright, you little mongrol. I like you too. If you ever tell anyone I said that, I have some potions the require the entrails of puppies."

The puppy barked happily and snuggled up against Snape's side.

"I guess there's nothing for it... I have to have him, Heinz. Do you think he'll have me? Me, the greasy git, the vampire, the Deatheater.

Heinz barked again, sleepily.

"You're just trying to pacify me... its working."


End file.
